Jealous KageHina
by LynAkmn
Summary: kecemburuan Kageyama saat melihat foto Hinata dan Tsukishima yang sedang berciuman. penasaran? cuss baca ffnya minnaaa


**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi.**

.

 **Jealous © LynAkmn.**

.

Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina)

.

Warning : OOC parah, Yaoi, BL, Alur kecepetan, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, gajeness.

.

.

Enjoy~

Happy Reading~ ^^

…

…

"Hinata."

Kageyama Tobio, dengan raut muka sangarnya menghampiri hinata. Wajahnya tak bersahabat sama sekali, ditambah kerucutan bibir itu membuat Kageyama seratus kali lipat lebih seram dari pada biasanya.

Hinata yang melihat wajah seram Kageyama, menampakan ekspresi ketakutan. Mau apa Bakageyama ini?!

"Y-ya K-kageyama? N-nani?"

"Kau-"

Kageyama menunjuk tepat hidung Hinata. Memaksa si empunya untuk memandang jari telunjuk panjang itu.

"Ada hubungan apa dengan Tsukishima brengsek itu?! Bukankah kalian rival?!"

Heh?

Hinata melongo. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi imut. Semburat merah nangkring indah di pipi raja lapangan itu.

"A-ahh,,Aku dan Tsukishima hanya bersahabat saja kok, memangnya ada apa, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama menatap penuh selidik. Hinata masih saja menampakkan ekspresi polos tanpa dosa yang bisa bikin khilaf anak orang. Semburat merah makin kentra di pipi Kageyama.

"K-Kau yang ada apa, Hinata boke?! B-Bukankah kalian bermusuhan? Kenapa sekarang jadi bersahabat?"

Hinata menatap bingung kageyama. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Hinata mendadak cerah. Hinata menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Heee,,jadi Kageyama cemburu ehh..sebegitunya kah kau ingin bersahabat denganku? Tenang saja, kageyama-kun kau adalah partnerku."

Kageyama sukses dibuat merona hebat oleh ucapan Hinata barusan. Karena merasa malu, Kageyama membuang muka.

"Cih."

Mendecih pelan, Kageyama menatap Hinata tepat di manik coklatnya.

"H-hinata, dengarkan aku! Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

Hinata menatap penasaran. Kageyama semakin gugup.

"H-Hinata, M-Maukah kau menjadi K-kekasihku?!"

Hinata melongo. Matanya mengerjap. Mulutnya mengeluarkan seruan 'hah?'

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HEHHHHH..!"

Hinata mengeluarkan suara sepuluh oktafnya. Kageyama mendecih seraya menutup telinganya, untuk mencegah kerusakkan gendang telinganya.

"Ceh, jadi apa jawabanmu, Hinata boke?"

"A-ano..."

Hinata gugup setengah mati. Manik coklatnya menatap mata Kageyama yang memancarkan kepastian, no hoax.

"A-ano, A-aku juga suka padamu, Bakageyama, sudah lama sudah sangat LAMA aku menyukaimu, baka!"

Pengakuan Hinata sukses berdampak besar pada si raja lapangan ini. Wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, hingga ke telinga. Sungguh! Debaran jantungnya pasti terdengar sangat jelas oleh Hinata.

"S-serius?!"

Hinata mendengus, menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja!"

Kageyama tanpa aba-aba langsung membawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya. Bahagia menyelimuti kedua anak adam itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata, Terima kasih."

Hinata menganguk. Membelai sayang surai arang Kageyama.

"Eumm,, Sama-sama, Kageyama-kun."

Keduanya masih berpelukan. Hingga suatu hal yang mengganjal di benak Kageyama, dia ingat kembali. Melepaskan dekapannya dengan Hinata. Menatap Hinata tepat di manik coklat indahnya.

"Hinata, ayo kita berfoto sambil ciuman!"

Hinata merona, matanya membelalak.

"Hahhh? A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Bakageyama?!"

Aura Kageyama mulai menghitam. Hinata jadi merinding seketika. Mata itu memancarkan rasa cemburu yang amat kentra.

"Kau?! Ciuman dengan kekasih sendiri saja tidak mau?! Lalu bagaimana dengan fotomu dengan Tsukishima yang dengan seenak jidatnya kau menciumnya di pipi."

Hah?

Sekarang Hinata tau, pemuda yang baru beberapa menit lalu menjadi kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu rupanya. Aww, manisnya.

"Ahh? Kau cemburu Kageyama? Hmm, kau tahu, itu hanya ciuman sahabat, tidak lebih, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama mendengus.

"Tapi tetap saja kan, kau menciumnya."

Hinata terkekeh geli. Manis sekali, kekasihnya ini.

"K-kenapa k-kau tertawa, Hinata boke?!"

"Hihihi~ dasar Bakageyama, kalau cemburu bilang saja."

Kageyama mendelik. Tangannya meremat kepala Hinata.

"A-a Aduh, ampun…ampun."

"Huh"

Kageyama melepas rematanya. Membuang muka, jengkel dengan Hinata.

Tak disadarinya, Hinata mengambil ponsel Kageyama yang tersimpan di saku jaket volleynya. Hinata berjinjit, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kageyama.

"Kageyama-kun."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kageyama menoleh dan...

 _ **Cupp~**_

 _ **Cekrek~**_

Kecupan manis diberikan Hinata tepat di bibir si raja lapangan. Kageyama membelalakan matanya kaget. Otaknya masih beku. Darahnya berdesir lembut.

Hinata menciumnya tepat di **BIBIR**. Iya, tepat di bibir, dan dia juga memotret mereka yang sedang berciuman.

Apakah ini mimpi? Sungguh, otak kageyama masih _loading_. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, seakan-akan siap melompat dari tempatnya sekarang.

Hinata melepas ciumannya. Menatap ponsel Kageyama dan melihat hasil bidikannnya. Hm, tidak buruk, pikirnya.

"Ini, ponselmu… nah, sekarang Kageyama tersayangku ini tak perlu cemburu lagi."

Hinata menyodorkan ponsel Kageyama kepada si pemilik. Menerima ponselnya kembali dengan raut muka syoknya.

"A-ah…"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Mengrenyit melihat tingkah Kageyama.

 _'Bukankah tadi yang meminta di cium itu dia, kenapa sekarang dia yang bengong sih.' Batin polos Hinata._

"Ada apa,Kageyama-kun? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Kageyama sudah tidak tahan, mah, pah!

Anakmu ini telah digoyahkan imannya oleh makhluk kecil imut-imut polos macam Hinata ini.

 _ **Hupp~**_

Dengan sekali terjangan, Hinata sukses mendarat di lantai gym dengan Kageyama yang memeluknya gemas sampai berguling-guling seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Hinta Shouyo!"

"Ahaha,,Aku juga mencintaimu, Bakageyama!"

 **.END.**

HEY HEYY HEYYY *Teriak Bareng Bokuto*

Hallo~

Lyn bawa fanfic KageHina nih, Minna~

Semoga suka ya ^^

Ini fanfic pertama Lyn di fandom Haikyuu ^^ Lyn ikut meramaikan ya minnaa~~

Yoroshiku~~

Okey tanpa banyak bacot ^^

Silahkan Review, atau Fav and Foll yaaa~~ ^^

 **Epilog~**

Ponsel Tsukishima bergetar pelan, dengan malas pemuda bermegane yang sering berkata sarkas itu membuka ponselnya. Mengecek emailnya.

Seketika. Matanya mendelik horror. Api-api serta petir imajiner mulai mengelilinginya. Aura gelap menyelimuti. Seringai kejam ia pasang.

"Heh! Rupanya kau menantangku perang, raja bodoh-"

"Hihihihi~~ tunggu saja nanti, Raja bodoh! Aku akan merebut Hinata kembali."

Apa sih yang membuat Tsukishima macam orang kesurupan seperti itu? Penasaran? Yuk kita lihat sebabnya~

 _From : Raja Bodoh (Read :Kageyama Tobio)._

 _To : Tsukishima Kei._

 _Subject : Kau kalah, megane sialan! *emot evil*_

 _*Terlampir, sebuah foto Kageyama dan Hinata yang sedang berciuman.*_

 _Jangan mendekatinya lagi! Dia sudah jadi milikku! Kau kalah, megane brengsek..._

 _Huahahahahahaha XD_

 **\- END /beneran suer/ -**

Huh *lap keringet*

Jujur, fic ini tu awalnya cuma mimpi di siang bolong dan entah kenapa, Lyn greget dan langsung jadiin fanfic.

Awalnya, Lyn bayangin Tatsunari (cast kags di haikyuu stage play) dan kenta (cast hinata), ini juga terinpirasi karena Kenta lebih banyak foto mesra sm Ryoutaro (cast Tsukishima) dan bayangin aja Tatsun jealous gitu XD

Maklum, Lyn kan Ngeship Tatsun x Kenta XD

Ya sudah bacotanya ^^

Review, Fav, and Foll ya minnaaa~~ ^^

Salam Sasageyo(?) *anime sebelah* /apaini/

 **LynAkmn.**


End file.
